


Break The Glass

by Ciezuru



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, but meh, ghost au, prolly doesnt make a lot of sense to ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: Shida Manaka is living the life but all that's about to change when a curve ball was thrown her way in the form of a very persistent ghost.But maybe, there's more to it than a simple haunting?





	Break The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This plot made a whole lot more sense when I was plotting it out in my head. Hopefully it made sense to ya'all. Comments and criticisms are much obliged! :D

Shida Manaka was living the dream.

A successful modelling career.

Good friends and good food.

A lavish condominium.

All in all, a life a normal person could only dream of.

But, her peaceful life was about to be shattered by something so unexpected like it came straight out of an X-Files episode.

For the past few days, Manaka swore that she was being followed and it was driving her crazy.

A girl, around her age. Tall and pretty, definitely model material.

At first, she’d notice her out of the corner of her eye and when she turned to look at her she was gone.

Poof!

Like a ghost.

But she was always there, tailing her like a shadow and disappear when Manaka turns to look at her.

And so it begins, the cat and mouse chase between the two for several days until the girl decided to finally make herself known.

 

* * *

 

 “Great work today Shida, as expected from a successful model such as yourself”

Manaka beamed proudly at the photographer and stepped out of the spotlight eager to sit down and finally get a bite to eat.

Grabbing an onigiri from the catering and a water bottle, she made her way over to the side, away from the hustle and bustle of the make-up artists and other models. She bit into the onigiri unashamedly and groaned in satisfaction, ceasing the growling in her empty stomach.

 “Man, I’m wiped out”

Another model sat down beside her with a huff and took a swig from her water bottle and began chatting with her. Manaka just smiled and nodded at the important bits and continued nibbling on her onigiri, subtly keeping an eye out for any sight of the mysterious girl.

She didn’t see her yesterday and she was a little worried that something might have happened to her somewhat stalker.

She crumpled the onigiri wrapping in her hand and tried to politely listen on the incessant chatter from her fellow model beside her.

Then, the hair on her neck bristled.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her.

She was just standing there in the crowd, looking lost and alone. Weirdly, nobody seemed to notice her.

“Hey, you know that girl?”

The model beside her stopped mid-rant and looked at where Manaka pointed.

“Where?”

“There, beside the manager”

“I don’t see anyone”

“What do you mean you don’t see her? She’s right there!’

“Man, your manager must have been working you to the bone. You’re practically hallucinating now. Well when I wa- Hey where are you going??”

Manaka stood up abruptly, ignoring her and was intent on exposing the mysterious girl. She fast-walked and almost ran when the girl turned her back towards her and disappeared into the busy crowd.

“Damn”

Manaka stood in the spot where the girl was and eyed her surroundings, ignoring the curious eyes of the people surrounding her.

_There!_

She saw a glimpse of the girl entering one of the empty dressing rooms and made a break for it.

_Nowhere to run now Mystery girl._

Hand on the handle, she steeled herself and opened the door. Peering inside the dark room, she fumbled for the light switch and when the room was bathed in luminance, she ultimately saw her stalker.

The girl was eerily standing in front of the dressing room mirror, seemingly ignoring Manaka who bristled and made her way towards her from behind.

“Hey! Who are you and why have you been stalking me?”

The girl suddenly jumped at Manaka’s voice and slowly turned to look at her. Eyes wide in disbelief, a small excited smile gracing her lips.

“You-you can see me?”

Manaka scoffed, irritated at the girl in front of her. Of course she could see her, years trained under the spotlight hadn’t rendered her blind just yet.

“Of course I can see you! I’m not blind!”

The girl however just grinned brightly and turned towards the mirror again whispering excitedly to herself.

“She can see me!

Furrowing her eyebrows in frustration at not having her questions answered, Manaka reached towards the girl intending to turn her towards her and demand answers but then her hand just sort of phased through the other girl and slapped the dresser instead.

She stared dumbfounded at her hand.

She just went through the girl, as if, as if…she was a ghost.

Slowly, Manaka turned her head towards the girl beside her who was smiling sheepishly at her.

Then, the world tilted.

When she came to, it was to the panicked expression of the girl or should she say ghost, standing above her.

“I’m sorry! I should’ve been more careful on exposing myself, but it’s been ages and you’re the only one who could see me and-“

“Woah woah slow down Speedy Gonzalez”

Manaka shushed the rambling girl above her and moved to get up, head still reeling from the fall.

“Help me up will ya?”

“Uhh”

_Oh._

Slowly, Manaka laid back down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling trying to gather her scattered thoughts together. When she turned her head to her left, she saw the ghost girl laying down next to her, eyes closed.

She stared critically at the girl beside her and reached out a tentative hand towards the girl’s face.

As expected, nothing but cold air was felt as her hand phased right through the girl’s head.

“Stop that”

Startled, Manaka took her hand back guiltily.

Awkward silence filled the room then Manaka cleared her throat.

“Sooo, you’re a ghost?”

The girl beside her turned towards her and sighed.

“Seems like it”

Manaka turned, mirroring the girl’s position.

“What, you’re not even sure?”

The girl shrugged.

“I don’t remember. When I woke up I was already like this. No one could see me or hear me. I guess I must be dead in a ditch somewhere and now here I am. Ghost and all”

“Sorry”

“For what?”

“Well, that you’re sort of dead?”

The girl snorted amusedly.

“Not dead enough it seems”

Manaka bit her lip and pondered on her next question.

“Do you even remember your name?”

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, tried to concentrate then winced seemingly in pain.

“I-I don-“

Slowly, her body turned translucent.

“Wait!’

Manaka tried to make a grab at the disappearing girl but was only met with nothing as the girl disappeared into thin air and left her alone in the room.

“What…just happened?”

 

* * *

 

 “Risa”

“Holy s-“

Manaka jumped and gripped her heart in fright at the sudden declaration. She turned around and there she was.

After the incident in the dressing room, she had excused herself and went home early with the excuse of wanting to rest after a long day’s work. As she drove back to her condo, she couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter and hoped that she would meet the girl again.

And here she was.

In all her ghostly glory.

“W-what?”

“Risa, I think my name is Risa”

Taking a deep breath she eyed the girl wearily.

“Well RISA, how’d you find me anyway? You got some ghostly detector or something?”

“I…don’t know exactly”

They stood there awkwardly then Manaka decided to break the awkward silence.

“Well I’d offer you tea but you know, you’re a ghost and all so…”

She mimed the act of tea spilling out of her body which in turn made the other girl giggle.

“I appreciate the hospitality but having actual human interaction is good enough”

“Huh never thought I’d actually hear a person say that”

“Trust me, it gets pretty lonely when you’re a ghost like me”

And that was how a tentative friendship was started.

 

* * *

 

 Ever since Risa the ghost met a person who could actually see her, she’d been in a fantastic mood.

Not so much for Manaka.

She’d pay daily visits to her condo and even during work.

 A daily nuisance in her somewhat peaceful life.

She realized unfortunately that Risa had a penchant for mischief, taking advantage of her ghostly abilities to tease and prank her, probably to fulfill all those pent up frustration from not having anybody notice her.

She would appear suddenly out of thin air and laugh when Manaka screamed, make funny faces at her when she was in a serious conversation with her manager or when she was doing a photo-shoot. She’d walk straight into her and of course Manaka would flinch or move away out of reflex. Those were just a few incidents and all in all it was making her seem crazy. Her manager even gave her a 2 day break to rest in case the stress was starting to get to her.

Taking advantage of the 2 day break, she decided to go and see her friends. It’s been so long since she last met them.

Sitting in front of the mirror she carefully applied her make-up. Opening the cap of her tube of lipstick she carefully applied it to her upper lip unaware of a mischievous ghost waiting to pop out of her mirror.

“Hey Mona!”

“Gahh!”

Out of shock at seeing Risa’s head pop out suddenly out of the mirror in front of her, her hand had went haywire and now lipstick marks were strewn across her cheek.

She scowled at the laughing girl and fumbled around for a wet tissue.

“You’re a jerk you know that?”

“Well I do try”

Risa phased out of the mirror and stood next to her, giggling at the scowling girl beside her.

“Where are you going all dolled-up?”

Manaka glared up at Risa and straightened her clothes.

“Out. With REAL people”

“Oh you wound me”

Risa feigned a hurt look down at Manaka. Gasping dramatically.

“And here I thought I was your only friend. You actually have a social life outside of work?”

“For your info, yes I do thank you very much and don’t you have anything else better to do?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like watch TV or something”

“I would if you’d press the buttons on the remote for me”

Risa threw her a deadpan expression to which Manaka responded with a guilty cough.

“Ah right, ghost. Got it. Well you can come but promise me you won’t make funny faces at me when I’m talking?”

“Scout’s promise”

Manaka stared at the cheeky girl in front of her suspiciously and relented.

“Well Ok, you can come then”

Risa disappeared with a chuckle leaving her to make final preparations before going out but she was sure that she’ll be back.

 Grabbing her bag and car keys she went down to the basement to her car and drove off to the gathering.

Her phone chimed signaling an incoming message, she stopped at a red light and took out her phone to answer.

“You know it’s bad to use your phone while driving right? You’d end up like me. Dead”

Manaka gripped the steering wheel tightly controlling her urge to not suddenly press the throttle in shock lest she drove to her own death.

Risa had leaned her head from between the passenger’s seat and the driver’s seat to look at Manaka.

“One, it’s a red light and two, don’t scare me like that or are you actually one of those ghosts who like to drag people to their untimely deaths?”

She hissed out and glared at Risa who just shrugged and batted her eyelashes innocently up at her.

Manaka melted under the innocent gesture and decided to forgive her, she stepped on the throttle and drove to the restaurant they were all meeting at.

Once inside, she was greeted with a mixture of aromas making her stomach grumble softly.

“Mona you made it!”

Suzumoto Miyu, long-time friend and head chef of the restaurant greeted her with a warm embrace and led her towards their table where all her friends were waiting.

“Of course I’d make it, I wouldn’t miss a once in a life time meeting like this”

Manaka smiled warmly at the excited faces before her and sat down next to Moriya Akane and her wife Sugai Yuuka, another successful model like herself and the latter a CEO of an established company.

“It’s good to see you Mona”

Akane leaned in for a hug as did everyone else.

“I’m shocked you managed to fit all 20 of us in here Monta”

“Well it wasn’t easy but Dani made all the seating arrangements”

Oda Nana or Dani for short, Suzumoto’s restaurant partner cum fiancée stood up and took a bow, smiling sweetly at her fiancée.

“Anything for you darling”

Suzumoto giggled while the rest of the girls gagged jokingly at the sickeningly sweet display.

Manaka looked around the table, everyone was here.

 Habu and Koike, Yone and Neru, Yuichanzu, Shiori, Fuyuka, Ozeki and Uemu, Nijika, Naako and Rika, Aoi.

Counting heads, Manake realized they were one member short.

“Eh someone’s missing”

“Sorry I’m late! I missed the bus stop”

Hirate Yurina stumbled to a stop, gasping for breaths.

“Techiiiii!”

“Pippiiiiii!”

The two embraced having not met for a long while.

“I missed you so much!”

Techi mumbled into her shoulder. She hugged Techi tighter to herself and ruffled her hair.

“Hey, don’t hog Techi all to yourself”

“Yeah we miss her too”

Akane and Uemu piped in and everyone chuckled as Techi let herself get lost in the sea of hugs and kisses.

They’d all been friends since forever, each with their own successful life and adoring partners.

 Manaka smiled at the group, feeling a warmth blossom in her heart and feeling at peace although she couldn’t help but feel a pang of loss at something she couldn’t put her finger on.

She shook it off, they’re supposed to be having fun and had a lot of catching up to do anyway.

Suzumoto arrived with the first course, her waiters laid down the cutleries and dishes in front of the girls, all of the dishes prepared lovingly by the head chef herself.

“Well don’t just stare, dig in!”

Eager hands opened the lids of the prepared dishes and when Manaka took off one of the lids, the sight of Risa’s grinning face greeted her.

Manaka blanched at the sight prompting Suzumoto to ask what was wrong. She shook her head indicating that everything was fine. She grabbed her fork and knife and eagerly tried to stab at Risa’s head.

Risa squealed girlishly and retreated from the dish and stood beside Manaka, giggling at her as she forcefully stabbed through the roasted chicken.

“Wow you sure are hungry”

“Ahaha yeah, very hungry”

Manaka laughed sheepishly as she began cutting the chicken, all the while sneaking glares at the ghost beside her.

Risa winked and drifted off towards the other patrons of the restaurant, seeking some other form of amusement and left Manaka blissfully alone for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 “What are you watching?”

“Hmm? One of those Idol TV shows”

Manaka moved a bit to the side on the sofa, allowing Risa to sit beside her.

They watched the show together in comfortable silence.

Risa felt a gaze on her and turned towards Manaka who was gazing at her contemplatively.

“What?”

Manaka shrugged.

“Just curious. You can phase through solid objects and yet here you are sitting comfortably on a sofa. I’m shocked you haven’t fallen down to the earth’s core yet.”

Risa gaped, imagining the terrifying scenario in her head.

“Oh my god you’re right”

Manaka laughed gleefully at Risa’s terrified expression and Risa, in retaliation, absentmindedly tried to punch Manaka playfully in the shoulder but ended up phasing through her.

 That prompted Manaka to laugh even louder and Risa ended up laughing with her at the absurdity of it all.

Somehow both girls have come to enjoyed each other’s company.

 

* * *

 

 A few weeks have passed and in those weeks Risa had become a constant presence in Manaka’s life. Plus, Risa had toned down her pranks and jump scares on her for which she was grateful for and had acted like a real friend instead of an irritating presence. She’d follow her to work and try to make her laugh by imitating the other models or her manager and when they got home, they’d spend the time together watching trashy sitcoms and laugh at the stupid romance drama clichés.

Manaka was-dare she say- becoming fond of her ghostly friend.

Also, for Risa, Manaka had been her only source of real human interaction and without it she thinks she’d go crazy in isolation. Plus, getting to hear Manaka’s laughter was the best sound in the world and she’d do anything to hear it again and again.

They’d become almost inseparable.

However, something was tinkling at the back of Risa’s brain. It dangled out of her reach and every time she tried to think about it she’d have an awful headache.

Its ok, she thought to herself.

Everything will be all right if Manaka’s around.

 

* * *

 

 “Do you think I was murdered?”

The whispered question, startled Manaka and she turned towards her. They were both currently lying together in bed with Manaka trying to sleep and Risa to well…watch her sleep since she doesn’t really need sleep.

“Huh, we never did try to solve why you’re like this did we?”

“I guess we just got used to it”

“Mmm”

Silence.

“Did you ever think about us?”

Manaka stared at her, at a loss at the sudden question and Risa looked at her and sputtered, rephrasing her question.

“I mean, why you’re the only one who could see me?”

Silence filled the room, then Manaka answered, turning fully on her side and letting her gaze fall on the girl beside her, eyes twinkling in the dark.

“Maybe it’s fate?”

Risa mirrored her position and stared at her. Her eyes fell on Manaka’s lips and she gulped.

 The atmosphere in the room became thick and heavy and she could have sworn she could hear her heart beat erratically in her chest, if she had one that is.

“I swear if you were alive right now, I’d totally kiss you”

Manaka whispered as she leaned in closer towards her, their lips just inches away. She could feel Risa’s hot breath against her face and closed her eyes as they slowly inched closer.

_Wait, hot breath?_

“Risa, I can feel your breath”

“Huh?’

 Too caught up was she in the moment, she could only mumble dazedly at the shocked expression of Manaka in front of her.

“I can feel your breath!”

In her excitement, Manaka had launched herself towards Risa and her body made solid contact with Risa’s body and they both tumbled painfully off the bed.

“Ow!”

“You’re in pain!”

“Of course I’m in pain! You just knocked me off the bed!”

“Risa! You’re...you’re here! You’re alive!

Shocked, Risa tried to touch Manaka’s cheek. It made contact.

“I can touch you, I can feel you…I- ahh!”

“Risa?!”

Risa had flinched away from Manaka, grabbing her head in pain. The lights flickered on and off as if there were an exorcism happening inside the room. Then suddenly, the light bulbs shattered, bathing the room in complete darkness.

“Risa?”

Manaka fumbled in the dark, searching for her phone then she used her phone to illuminate the dark room searching for Risa.

But she was _gone_.

 

* * *

 

 It’s been a week and there had been no sign of Risa.

She was starting to lose hope on ever finding her ever again.

“Maybe she’s finally dragged back to heaven”

Manaka mused to herself trying to make herself feel better as she got out of her car, she was determined to drown herself in her work to forget about her ghostly friend.

She opened the door to the photo studio and greeted her manager. They went over the day’s event then suddenly she felt her world stop as two people approached her, another model and…

“Risa?”

The girl in question looked up at her quizzically.

“How do you know my name?”

And with that, Manaka felt as though her whole world crashed down around her.

 

* * *

 

 Risa had no recollections of her ghostly activities.

Manaka tried to broach the subject carefully when she realized that the Risa in front of her might not be the same Risa that had been haunting her for the past few weeks and subsequently made her fall in love with her.

However, she could still see some semblance of ghost Risa in the real Risa and decided maybe this was her chance.

She tried to get to know her and soon they were both falling in love with each other.

A month after, they got into a serious relationship. They bought a home together and lived happily with each other.

Things were good for a while and all thoughts of ghost-Risa were locked away.

 Forgotten.

Until the cracks formed.

 

* * *

 

 “Earthquakes and fissures have devastated countries all over the world and-“

“Wait! I was watching that”

The News Manaka was watching was cut off abruptly by her girlfriend switching off the TV.

“Come on, it’s depressing. You know you’re safe here with me right?”

“Risa, I-“

“Shh, you talk too much”

Risa swooped down, capturing Manaka’s lips in a searing kiss. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she slid her arms around her lover’s neck, temporarily forgetting about the natural disasters happening around the world.

She sighed blissfully when she felt Risa pin her down on the couch with her body and attacked her neck with small nips and bites. Eager hands slipped under her clothes and with that, all she could see, hear and think was only Risa.

So busy were the two lovers in their heated embrace that they failed to notice the tiny tremors rocking the house until a lamp crashed to the floor.

“Wha-“

“Shh-it’ll be alright love”

A second stronger tremor rocked the house prompting Manaka to throw Risa off of her.

“Risa there’s a fucking earthquake!”

She left Risa standing frozen in their living room and ran outside.

People were screaming, running for their lives as cracks formed on the ground.

 Huge gaping holes swallowed houses whole.

Manaka could only watch in horror as the ground in front of her cracked and a large fissure formed. She stumbled away from the crack and ran towards her house but stopped short when she saw Risa standing eerily still at their doorway.

“Risa what are you doing, we need to get away now!”

But Risa only smiled serenely in response, hand outstretched beckoning her towards her.

“It’s ok Manaka, you’re safe with me. Everything’s going to be all right”

“Risa what-“

“Manaka!”

Someone shouted her name behind her, she looked back and couldn’t believe what she saw.

Another Risa.

“Manaka! We have to get out of here right now!’

Her mind was reeling, another Risa but how?

“Don’t listen to her Manaka, I’m the real Risa. You’ll be safe with me”

The other Risa had approached her and grabbed onto her arm, locking it in a vice grip.

All around her more cracks were forming, the sky turned an ominous shade of red and the ground trembled and groaned beneath her feet.

She turned towards the other more harried Risa, desperation in her eyes.

“It’s all in your head Manaka! Grab my hand and break free now!”

Manaka looked at the outstretched hand of the other Risa desperately and struggled out of the vice grip.

“I’m sorry”

With a final burst of energy, she wrenched her hand free and ran towards the other Risa all the while stumbling over the cracks and fissures.

She stumbled into the other Risa’s arms and clung to her tightly.

“Risa what’s happening? What is all this?!”

“Everything’s falling apart, you’ll die if you don’t get out of here Manaka!”

“What do I do? How do I stop this?!’

Risa grabbed Manaka’s face in her hands, desperation and fear in her voice.

“Break free Manaka! Break the glass!”

And with that she swooped in and kissed Manaka desperately on the lips.

A loud crack, and the world around them shattered.

 

* * *

 

  _*Beeeeeeeppppppppp*_

_We’re losing her!_

_Yone do something!_

Risa woke with a gasp and felt firm hands pinning her down on the table as she tried to struggle out of their grip.

“Let me go! Manaka! Manaka! I need to see her!”

“Risa calm down!”

A firm voice. Her vice-captain, Akane.

“It’ll be all right Risa, Yone and Neru are checking on Manaka”

Gentle and commanding. Captain Yuuka.

Suddenly another loud gasp was heard beside her as Manaka’s body twitched and convulsed, fighting the thin line between living and dying. Yone and Neru, the scientist and the doctor were desperately trying to stabilize their patient.

But with a final twitch, Manaka finally laid still.

Dead.

 “No-nononononono! Manaka!”

Akane and Yuuka let the girl go, too shocked to process the grim situation. Risa got off the table and stumbled towards the other girl’s side. H

Hands caressed cold cheeks as she pleaded for the girl to wake up.

All seemed lost but then Manaka finally opened her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 “Everything felt so real Risa.  A life that I’ve always wished for”

They sat together on the balcony overlooking the dystopian city.

Hands clasped tightly together as Risa told her what had happened.

As the last line of defense against the corrupt government, a rebellion was formed and in the rebellion 21 specialists were handpicked by the leaders of the rebellion. Two of the specialists were Manaka and Risa.

 They whittled at the strength of the enemy through covert operations and guerrilla ops, slowly but surely the numbers of their enemies dwindled but in their last ditch effort to save themselves they had launched an ambush on the rebel group. They successfully snatched Manaka and another specialist out of the rebel’s hands in hopes of crippling the rebellion’s force.

“They had machines that kept you in a deep sleep, feeding you with lies and dreams of what you truly desire. What felt like months to you were actually just a few days for us. We launched an operation to rescue you and Yone managed to create a machine similar to what the enemy was using on you to bring you back to us but we needed a catalyst to help you out. She altered the machine so that it could connect another person’s conscious to yours.”

“Is that where you came along?”

Risa chuckled and squeezed her hand.

“Yes, though there was a glitch in the system and when I came in I couldn’t remember my purpose of being there. Every time I tried to remember I’d glitch out of the machine but every time without fail it would always direct me to you”

“Something I really desired huh?”

Manaka thought out loud.

“A beautiful world, a great job, happy friends and just, peace. No war, No fighting”

“Mmm”

“And you, Risa. The other thing I most desired was being with you”

Risa turned towards Manaka and gazed deeply into her eyes then she leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

“The other Risa in your dream, she was meant to be the final way for the machine to kill you. Your final desire. If you had gone with her, we’d-I’d lose you forever.

 Manaka touched their foreheads together and hummed, basking in the moment.

“Thank you for saving me from myself”

“I’ll always be there so save you Manaka, you know that”

Manaka smiled, caressing the other girl’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“Quick question, are Dani and Monta finally together?”

Risa snorted amusedly.

“You wish, Monta’s been tailing Dani like a lost puppy and Dani’s oblivious as always.

Manaka sighed, she’d always wished the two would end up together. Well at least she got to see it in her dream.

“Come on, we have a meeting with the captain for the final mission in half an hour”

“You’re right, we can’t keep Techi waiting forever”

They stood up and gave one final look down at the corrupted city. Hope and determination fueled their resolve.

“We’ll save Techi and bring down the corrupt government for good”.

Wistfully Manaka looked to the side, gazing up at Risa and whispered softly,

“We’ll finally have peace and maybe we can all have our own happily ever after”


End file.
